


Eight Year Ball

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: When Harry hears about the end of year ball, he knows exactly who he's going to ask. Find out what happens next!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 64





	Eight Year Ball

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

When Harry heard about the end of year ball to celebrate those graduating and a year without Voldemort, Harry knew exactly who he wanted to ask. He had been crushing on him since forever. After figuring out he was gay and ending things with Ginny, he realized why he was so obsessed over the blonde. When he told his friends, they weren’t initially happy about it, but got over it quickly because of how civil he was acting this year. They even formed a tentative friendship with him.

So as soon as Harry heard, he made a plan to ask his crush, Draco Malfoy, to the dance. He was excited and nervous. He really wanted this to go well. He hoped that all the flirting and dancing around each other all year had been leading up to this point. That he would finally get his man.

So when he entered the 8th year dormitory, and found Draco reading in front of the fire, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and settled to do it right then and there.

“Hey Draco?”

Draco peered up at him over his book. “Yeah?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would.. um.. if you would go to the ball with me as my my date?” Harry stuttered and squeaked out.

Draco furrowed his forehead. “Is this some kind of joke to you Potter? Why would you want to go with me? I am just an ex-death eater.”

“No this isn’t some kind of joke. I like you a lot. You are no more a death eater than I am. You were just a scared kid with no choice. I am not sure what I have done if I was in the same position as you.”

“Oh.” Draco sighed.

“Well? Will you go with me?” Harry asked nervously.

Draco looked at him. “This is just some prank or whatever. And my father would never allow me to lower myself to a relationship with a half-blood even if they are the savior.”

“Your father does not own your life Draco. Live for yourself. If you truly don’t want to go with me for your own reasons, just say so. Don’t make excuses.”

“Alright if that’s how it is. I don’t like you. So, no I do not want to go with you.” Draco replied.

Harry was wounded. He figured he couldn’t make Draco feel things he didn’t. That would not be fair. It didn’t mean that Harry still got hurt because of it though. “Oh okay.”

“Good now go find someone who will go with you. Some fan girl or boy. I don’t care.”

Harry nodded dumbly and left the common room and headed to his bedroom. He was really glad they all had separate bedrooms right now. He closed his bedroom door warded it with silent and locking charms. Crawled into bed and cried. His sobs shaking his body. He trembled with sadness. He was so upset he missed the rest of the meals and just laid in bed all day. Thankful it was a Saturday and did not miss classes. Figured he could stay here until Monday morning. So he did.

Monday morning he showered dressed and went to breakfast.

“Hey mate. Where have you been all weekend?” Ron asked as he sat down to breakfast with him in the Great Hall.

“In my room. Didn’t want to be disturbed. Just needed some alone time.”

“Oh okay. Well, did you hear about the ball? I’m taking ‘Mione.” Ron said.

“Yeah. Congrats. I think I’m going to skip out on it. I might just go home early. No reason for staying. All of our NEWTS will be done by then.”

“Aw come on Harry. Why not?” Hermione asked

“Yeah Harry, live a little. You are allowed to have fun you know. Before we go off and begin our lives in the work force.” Ron added.

“Well, I am a little heartbroken. I asked the guy I like and he said no. I’d rather not go.”

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry." Hermione said.

“Why it’s not like you can’t find someone else to go with.” Ron said.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. They all want to go with me because I am the savior, the boy-who-lived. No one wants me for me. He was the only one who looked at me and saw just me, just Harry. Everyone else sees a hero. I am not a hero. I liked that. I don’t want to go by myself. I just want to go home and forget this place. Start to move on.”

“Okay Harry we can understand that.” Hermione said.

“Yeah we support you no matter what. And if the guy you like doesn’t see what a wonderful man you are then forget him.” Ron said.

Harry smiled. “Thanks guys. You’re the best.” He hugged his friends.

The next month or so, things got hectic because of NEWTS. Harry took all of his extra time and put it towards studying. He was actually glad 8th years were not allowed to be on Quidditch teams, because that would have gotten in the way. He was sad that he couldn’t fly because he did love it, but it wasn’t like he was going to become a famous Quidditch player.

He also got asked by a lot of girls and several boys to the ball. He turned every single one of them down. He let Headmistress McGonagall know that he wanted to leave early and avoid the whole ball all together, he promised to come and get his diploma, but that would be it. He would leave as soon as possible. He hated the attention he got just because he killed Voldemort.

Harry took up avoiding Draco because he couldn’t bear looking at him or feeling his eyes on him. He didn’t know what Draco wanted or what he thought, so he just thought to avoid it all together.

The week of NEWTS were stressful for everyone. Harry felt like he did his best on the ones he took. There was nothing else he could do but hope. He was looking forward to getting an internship with a DADA professor. He liked that more than chasing after dark wizards. He was done fighting. He enjoyed teaching others to protect themselves. He did well his fifth year, so he figured he could do it for real now.

The night before the ball he packed everything to go home. He was going to floo from McGonagall’s office. He took one last look around Hogwarts. He ate one more meal in the Great Hall. He took one more trip to the Lake and Hagrid’s Hut which was empty because Hagrid had been in France with Madame Maxine.

He said goodbye to Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean. He met up with Ron and Hermione who escorted him to the Headmistress’ office.

“Are you sure you want to go Harry?” Hermione asked one last time.

“Yeah. I can’t stay here. I need to get away. You two have fun. I will be here for the graduation ceremony. Don’t worry.” Harry promised.

“We will miss you mate.” Ron said.

Harry smiled. “I will miss you guys too. See you soon.”

“See you.” They both replied.

Harry smiled warmly at Headmistress McGonagall. “See you soon Harry.”

“Thanks Headmistress.”

He took up the floo powder and was off to Grimmauld Place.

He started to clean the place up. He wrote to Andromeda to see when he could see Teddy again. He missed his Godson. He was glad for the space. He needed to get over this crush he had. At least he hoped to get over it. That’s when he realized it was not just a crush. He was in love with Draco. Oh he was so screwed. He figured he would pine away for the rest of his life. Well. That was that. Now to figure out where to have his internship for DADA at. He hoped that McGonagall would take him on once he had completed his internship.

The night of the ball dragged on for Harry. He was sort of sad for missing it, but he was glad at the same time. He hoped his friends were having a good time. He even hoped Draco was having a good time. He didn’t begrudge Draco for not sharing his feelings. He was just sad because he had ruined their friendship over it.

The next few days flew by while he made Grimmauld more habitable.

Then the day of Graduation he floo’d back and sat with his friends, who welcomed him eagerly. They told him all about the ball. How it was a lot of fun. Dancing, and hanging out. He was glad they had a blast. Hermione and Ron had said Draco looked almost sad and resigned. Like he was looking for someone, barely paying attention to his date. Harry didn’t really want to hear it. He just ignored them.

They got their diplomas and pictures taken. The Weasley’s congratulated all of them. Harry offered his home to Ron and Hermione until they had a place of their own, which they gladly accepted.

Harry saw Draco. Draco looked shocked. “You know what I will see you guys later. I just want to go home before the media gets here.”

“Sure Harry.”

Harry turned away and started towards the gates. He got the apparition point. “Harry wait!”

He knew that voice. He froze. He didn’t know what to do. “Please wait.”

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to apologize. I thought you were trying to play some prank on me. I couldn’t think right. My father had just sent me a letter saying that I had to keep up with the Malfoy ideals or there would be hell to pay. I was so confused and angry. I took it out on you. I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. It hurt, but I am going to get over it eventually. I forgive you. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to go home.”

“Wait. There’s more Harry.”

“What is it?” Harry couldn’t deny his curiosity.

“I don’t not like you. I do like you, a lot. I wish I had said yes. I had an awful time at the ball. I wish I had gone with you. I would really like it if you’d give me a chance.”

Harry gaped at him. “What?”

“I like you too more than a friend. I know what I said before, but I was lying. I talked to my mother who supports me and she promised to help with father. I want to try a relationship with you. Will you let me?”

Harry slowly smiled. He couldn’t believe it. His crush liked him back. “Yes. Would you be my boyfriend Draco Malfoy?”

Draco smiled back. “Yes. Wow. Merlin I am Harry Potter’s boyfriend. I can’t believe it. I am so beyond lucky.”

“No I am the lucky one.” Harry murmured before kissing Draco softly and lovingly. It shot off sparks through their bodies. “Let’s get out of here.” Harry gasped.

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around Harry.

Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

That summer Harry and Draco worked on their relationship. By Harry’s birthday they were living together. They both got internships at Hogwarts. Draco under Madame Pompfrey as a mediwizard, and Harry under the current DADA professor to take over the following year.

They had plenty of ups and downs. But they got through it all together.

That next summer they married on Hogwarts grounds surrounded by all their friends and family.

They lived happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END


End file.
